Poppy
Poppy is a character from Freida Adventures She resides in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and refuses to leave the place. No one knows why though. Personality Poppy is quite naive when it comes to speech, seeing as she mispronounces words(like illusion) and uses improper grammar(saying extra bester instead of more better). She is bubbly and tends to imply things other characters would not(noted when she says Mike has some kindness deep down). Poppy is shown to be mischievous when she wants to be(seen in the short Camping Gone Wrong)but usually is well behaved. Appearance Poppy has brown hair that ends at her chin. Her eyes are dark brown(almost black)and wears a light blue undershirt with a white collared shirt over it, a dark blue bowtie and pleated skirt, and black Mary Jane's. History Poppy lived with her mother and father 17 years prior to the start of the series. They all lived in a rather large house with a garden right behind Fazbear Fright. When Poppy when only three her mother had promised to take her to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza one day when she was older since that was the place that her parents had first met. She also received her plush rabbit and best friend Lilac. However, that promise was never fulfilled because her mother had died in a fire at a burning warehouse since she was a firefighter. Her father-not wanting to lose his only child-made her stay in the perimeter of the house at all times unless she had to go to school. Poppy didn't mind this however. She knew that her father was only trying to protect her and rather enjoyed walking around the garden taking in the smells or reading the books in the library. It was around the age of five did she start to notice something was 'off' about her plush. 'She' would always be in a different spot then when Poppy put her in, 'she' would sometimes look like 'she' was staring at her, and Poppy was sure that she heard Lilac talking at night, saying how 'she' wasn't a girl. Eventually Poppy had decided to go and ask her beloved plush if they could talk. She wasn't that surprised when 'she' replied by saying that 'she' was actually a he. Poppy, feeling pretty proud of herself for making this discovery, started to bombard Lilac with questions. Soon the two had a pretty strong bond and considered Lilac an older brother to her. At age six she saw Lilac's true form. It was a chilly night and Poppy couldn't sleep at all. So, she decided to go to the library and go reread one of the books there, knowing that Lilac would probably be in there waiting for her. However, when she got there he wasn't waiting for her. She called and called, put received no answer. After what seemed to be decades to her she finally heard something. A chill ran through her spine as she heard the awful noise. It sounded like a cross between a cat yowling and nails on a chalk board. She then saw something peeking from the window. Two beady blood red eyes stared into hers. Poppy, feeling like she knew what that was, opened the window and something black flew in. It looked like a crow twice the size of her and had a black gooey substance dripping down it's body on to the floor. The creature then introduced itself as Lilac in his actual form and told Poppy not to be afraid. Poppy wasn't. At the age of seven tragedy struck. Her father wasn't home since he was working late and Lilac had left the house claiming that he had some 'important business' to attend to. So Poppy was all alone in the house. She decided that she should go to bed, knowing that her father and Lilac would be upset if she wasn't. Poppy then woke up some odd hours later to the smell of smoke. She instantly shot up from her bed and looked around. She screamed. Her room was entirely engulfed in flames. It was a miracle she was untouched. Poppy looked frantically around for an exit. Her bedroom door wasn't an option since the flames were mostly around there. That only left her window. Since it was above her bed she had no problem opening it and jumping out. Except she didn't look and instead of falling in a flower covered bush she fell into a patch of fire. She screamed but didn't feel any pain. The flames weren't hot nor cold. But she was sure she fell into the fire. And fire's burned, didn't they? She couldn't think straight. Her head started to fog up as the flames disappeared from sight, leaving only darkness to comfort her. The last thing she heard was a voice saying not to worry before she blacked out completely. Poppy then woke up to see a blue sky with little to no clouds. The sun was beaming down on her causing her to close her eyes before opening them again adjusting them to the harsh light. She sat up and inspected her clothing. Nothing. Not even a tear was present. She looked around the area she was in. She immediately recognized it as the garden but it looked different. All the plants were gone and ashes replaced what was once a thriving place. Looking behind her she noticed the same was for her house. Burnt and worn. Poppy, wondering what exactly happened stood up only to notice that she wasn't touching the ground. Looking at her feet she saw that they were slightly above the ground. She gasped. She was floating! Before she could begin to experiment with this she heard a familiar voice call out for her. Turning her head to the left she smiled brightly before willing herself to fly over to the figure and hugging the living daylights out of them. Finally pulling back she looked at the purple plush in her arms and asked what had happened while she was out. Lilac had sighed and-despite not wanting to-told her what happened. About that she had died in the fire that happened to her home, how ten years had passed since the fire, and how he brought her back as a ghost. Poppy did not react how he thought she would and instead asked a simple question: Was there a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza open? Lilac had replied saying yes and Poppy, being incredibly excited by this fact, had asked where it was, how she could get there, and other questions regarding the place. Lilac had answered to the best of his abilities and then questioned Poppy on why she was wanted to go there. Poppy didn't answer, saying that she couldn't give him a straight answer, but she knew why she wanted to go. She had a promise to keep. And she wasn't about to break it.(MORE COMING SOON) Plot COMING SOON Trivia *Poppy is one of the two characters made by/based off of Derpy Seahorse Genes, one of the writer's best friend, with the other being Kendall the Koala.